The Walk
by bridget22
Summary: This is my first fanfic story. It's about Bridget and Eric based 5 years after the 3rd book. Eric has something to tell Bridget and she has something to tell him. Oh yeah the third chapter is kinda weird sorry. It'll all make sense later though. Plea
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer note: I do not own any of the characters of the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants and you cannot use my story without my permission

The Walk

Someone was knocking at the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked," she called. Bridget put down the soccer manual she was reading and looked up to see none other than Eric Richman, her boyfriend, standing in her doorway. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans a black shirt and a dark suit jacket, a pair of brown loafers, his blonde hair ruffled up as if he had just come out a soccer game and his clear blue eyes as calm as the ocean. He had just gotten back from a two-week trip to Japan. They had been dating for five years (ever since they left the soccer camp they both had coached at), but they haven't seen each other since they both play professional soccer and travel.

"Hey," she said walking up to him and greeting him with a kiss. "I thought it was you."

"Do you want to go walking with me?" Eric asked her.

"Sure, hold on a sec," she said and pulled on white halter-top dress, the same one she wore to the senior party in high school. She let her hair down and combed it quickly to get the knots out. She didn't wear shoes still. Things didn't seem to change. Before turning to him she rested her hand on her stomach, 'Tonight is the night to tell him,' she thought. Then she turned and said, "Ok, ready."

"Wow, Bee," Eric whispered in awe, "You look great. You look just like you did five years ago at the lake."

"Thanks," she smiled and looked down. "So where do you want to go?"

"Um I was thinking about walking down to the beach."

"'K," she said and they started walking hand in hand. They walked in silence until they arrived. Both of them were thinking about each other: how much they missed each other, what they have to say. As the years went by, Eric and Bridget became closer and at times were able to read each other's minds. The beach was only 5 minutes away, but it seemed longer as they walked in silence.

"Doesn't it look beautiful," said Bridget looking out at the sun setting. She loved the ocean, the smell, the taste of the salty air. The ocean always made her calm down, no matter what. She used to come here when Eric was traveling; this was their special spot.

"Not as beautiful as you," Eric whispered in her ear. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her playing gently with her stomach. Eric had to restraint himself from grabbing her and making love to her right then and there. He missed her so much; he always did when they were apart for each other. His mind floated to the little box that rested in his pocket right at that moment. He wasn't sure how he was going to ask her; he'll just let fate decided. "God I missed you Bee." He turned to look at her.

"I missed you, too," she said and kissed him. "I wish we weren't separated all the time like this. I wish we could start a family together."

It was then that Eric dropped to one knee and took out a small black velvet box. Inside sparkled a big diamond set with two small diamonds on either side. "Bee, I love you so much," he said. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you. Without you I don't know how I would ever live. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Eric." She said and he helped her put the ring. Then, with her face cupped in his hand, he slowly and carefully brought it to his. The kiss started out slow, but then it built. He slid his tongue into her mouth and played with it.

They continued to kiss and lay down on the beach. Eric brought his hands up and fumbled with the knot tied on Bridget's neck. He gently pulled down the dress reveling her strapless bra and flat stomach. His hands were hovering near the clasp of her bra. Meanwhile she took off his suit jacket and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Suddenly, Bee pushed herself away from him reluctantly and sat back. She put her hand to her mouth quickly. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"What's wrong," he asked concerned and gently touching her shoulder.

"Eric, there is something I've got to tell you," Bridget said and then paused to take a couple deep breaths. "I think I'm going to have to take a break from playing soccer."

"Why," he asked concerned. "Is there something wrong? Take your time"

She paused and took a couple more breaths. Finally, she said. "I'm pregnant. I found out when you were gone."

"Oh my God," he said shocked and happy, but he tried not to startled her. He didn't want her to get sick. "I'm gonna be a father. We have to get married then soon. Ok…um how about next month. A private ceremony…just with close friends and family. I don't think we want the press to have a field day about this. Oh my God! This is the happiest moment of my life."

"I knew you would be happy," she said and smiled. "I didn't want to call you up while you were in Japan. I figured this would shock you and you wouldn't know what to do. Just calm down, it seems like you're gonna have a heart attack."

"I know, sorry. How far along are you," he asked.

"Remember I told you I was going to see the doctor because I kept on throwing up?" she asked he nodded. "I didn't know that it was because I was pregnant. He says I'm about 2 months."

"Do you know whether the baby is gonna be a boy or girl yet?" he asked.

"Um…both," she said.

"Hold on, I'm confused," he said. He tilted his head slightly and had a puzzled look on his face.

"Eric," she said looking at him in the eye. "I'm pregnant with twins."

"Oh, double the trouble," he said and they both laughed. "No, we'll raise them well. Of course they'll be naturals at soccer with your beauty and my attitude and our talent."

They pause for a moment of silence. "Bee," Eric said and he turned to her. "What do you want to name them?"

"I dunno, I always loved the name Alicia, what about you?"

"I like that, too, but how about the boy what do you want to name him: I know you were always fond of the name Ryan."

"No, that's Carmen's brother's name," she said. "How about James that's a cute name yet, no one will make fun of him when he goes to school."

"No," said Eric. "I already know someone named James and he's kinda um how do you say it…um kinda crazy."

"Guess not then," said Bridget, and paused. "Um…Oh I know the perfect name."

"What's that, darling," said Eric with a boyish grin on his face.

"How about…Eric Jr.?" she said.

"You love me that much don't you," Eric teased. They laughed until their sides hurt.

"Yes I do," she said.

"Then, Eric Jr. it is," he said and they kissed passionately.

"What about you Eric," Bee said. "You're always going to be traveling. Will you have to time to spend time with us?"

"I'll find away," said Eric. "You know I always do. Plus you and the kids will be able to travel with me, when they grow older."

"I know Eric," she said. "I'm just trying to give our children a normal life as possible."

"You will, Bee," Eric said, and held her close, "You always do."

It went silent for a couple minutes and then Eric asked, "Bee, what's on you mind?"

"Do you remember when I go really sick at camp?" she asked and looked at him.

"Yeah, I do," he said, "I was scared. No one I know gets fevers that high."

"They way you took care of me and brought me to your cabin so I could rest," she said. "When I look back and remember that, I knew that you were the type of person I wanted as my children's father. You cared for me when I was sick and helpless. You were selfless and took me in your arms and held me all night, even though you had a girlfriend at the time."

"I would do it again, I didn't want to lose you," said Eric passionately.

"I love you Eric," Bee said.

"I love you, too darling Bumble Bee," said Eric.

Then they lay back in silence; Eric wrapped his arms around her and slowly stroked her hair kissing her check every now and then. Bridget laid her hands over her stomach where their children were sleeping peacefully. They both watched as the sun slowly sank into the horizon filling the sky with a myriad amount of different colors and the ocean licking the shores with its white foam.


	2. Chapter 2

The Walk: chapter two

"Hello?"

"Lenny, it's me Bee," Bridget said. "Oh my god, how are you?"

"Pretty good," she replied. "Paul is at work. Jeezes it always seems like he is at work, every since we started dating. Hmm…I just wish I got to spend more time with him. But honey how are you? I heard you had to go to the doctor because you kept on throwing up? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, that's what I was just calling you for," Bridget said and paused. "Do you think you can run over to my place soon?"

"Sure, but what's the matter?" asked Lena.

"You'll see when you get here," said Bridget.

"'K," said Lena. "See ya in a bit."

"Ya bye," she said and hung up.

Eric waited patiently as she called all of her friends and invited them over. They decided to tell all of her friends in person. Then they would fly to both Eric's parent's house and Bridget's dad house to tell them the good news.

"Ok everyone," said Bridget when everyone arrived and settled in the living room. She and Eric had joined hands together standing side by side. Carmen had a one-year boy, Jake, twisting and turning in her lap, frustrated that he couldn't wander around. Tibby and Brian decided to adopt a three-year-old girl, Katlin, who was currently wandering all around the room apparently fascinated with the design on the carpet. Bridget looked at all of her friends and said. "Eric and I have an important message to tell you. No actually to important messages."

"Oh stop procrastinating, Bee and tell us," said Tibby. "You had us all worried when you invited us and not telling why."

"Ok," she said and paused to look up with Eric. "We're going to get married."

"I know you always would," said Lena dreamily. "You were always like the perfect couple and all.

"Congratulations," said Carmen and she wrestled with the little boy until he knew he couldn't win and sat content on her lap. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Ya me, too," said Tibby. "You guys will make great parents, even if you do travel all the time. You'll always find time for your kids. And it's lots of fun."

"Thanks you guys," said Bee. "What would I do without you?" And they all joined together in a big group hug.

"When's the babies due?" asked Lena.

"In December," she replied. "Too bad 'cause it seems that everything important to me has always happened in the summer."

The next few weeks passed by; Bee constantly getting morning sickness, her friends stopping by to ask if they could do anything. Eric went back to playing soccer. He left for Cuba to play in the play-offs. Bee missed him so much. She went walking on the beach all the time when he was gone and when she wasn't sick.

One Tuesday, Bee had to go to the hospital for a birth-training course. She wore an old jersey that Eric had gotten her from a soccer tournament a few years ago and a pair of jean shorts that were frayed at the bottom. Her hair was pulled back into two French braids, messy but at least it kept her hair out of her face. Eric couldn't make it because he was still in Cuba, so Bee went alone. She figured that she could train with the instructor or something; she'd figure out when she got to the hospital. The walls of the waiting room were yellow and cheerful. There were the sounds of children crying and yelling. Little wooden and plastic toys littered the ground as she sat in the waiting and reading a magazine. She heard someone breathing right above her. '_Maybe it's Eric_,' she thought. '_Maybe he was able to catch an earlier flight and was able to come.'_

"Bee?" asked a familiar male voice. "Is that you?"

'_Well it wasn't Eric_,' she thought. _'But I know this person, but who is he?'_

She looked up to see a boy who she hadn't seen for five years. Yet he was no longer a boy. He was no longer chubby but muscular and tall (around 6' 3"), but he still had that boyish grin on his face. He was wearing one of those baby blue hospital suits with a stethoscope around his neck and a clipboard in his hand.

"Hi Naughty," she said and smiled warmly.

"Hey," he replied. "I thought you forgot who I was?"

"How could I forget you Naughty," Bee said. "You were my number one goalie."

"Yeah,' he said and they laughed remembering that Naughty was only able to catch balls shot toward the sides. "So what are you doing here, coach?"

"I was going to ask the same thing to you," she said.

"Well I just got done with my first year of pre-med school. I am working here for the summer at the hospital as an intern. I decided to work this summer instead of going to camp. You?"

"Well, Eric and I are engaged and are going to have twins," she replied. "So I am here for birth training classes."

There was an awkward pause of silence. It was kinda weird that Bee just told the boy who like her that she was pregnant with Eric's children.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"Just about 3 months," she replied.

"Well, where is he?" he asked looking around the waiting room and not seeing Eric. "Where is your partner? You need one for the training class. This is your first class right?"

"Yeah, I know. Eric is still in Cuba," she said. "He's coming home tonight, but he wasn't able to come this afternoon."

"Well if he's not here, then I'll be your partner," he offered. "I just got off my shift, so it's no problem."

"Ok," she replied relieved that she was able to get a partner.

So for the rest of the afternoon, Naughty and Bridget worked together on breathing exercises. Bridget lay down on her back with her knees bent and Naughty by her head. She had to breathe in and push against her stomach counting to ten before resting. While they were doing the exercise Naughty and his old coach talked and laughed about old soccer memories: how they went jogging and he looked like he was going to pass out, how she had faith in him when she placed him in net for the last shot in the finals in the tournament, how he tried to ask her out.

Soon the class was over and Bridget had to leave.

"Um Naughty," she said. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," he said. "Anything."

"Well Eric is going to be away a lot with games you know and won't be able to make many of the classes," she started. "I was wondering whether you would like to help coach me in the class. I mean if you're free. I don't mean to put any pressure on you or anything."

"No problem," he replied. "I'm always off on Tuesdays in the afternoon and I know it's once a week, so I'll be able to make it if Eric can't."  
"Great," she said and smiled. "Thanks for helping. I really appreciate it. I know Eric does, too. He's so disappointed that he can't make it since this is the first time."

"Oh," Naughty said with a little disappointment in his voice, but he covered it up by saying. "No problem. I'm just glad you two are happy."

"Yeah," she said. "We are. Well I better get going. Eric is coming home soon and I haven't started dinner yet."

"Ok," he said. "So see ya next week."

"Ya, bye," Bee said.

"Bye," he replied and waved as she left. Naughty still liked Bee. He still dreamed about her often. Bee stole his heart at camp, and still seems to have it. He tried to get over her by dating other girls, yet he was not able to do it. She had his heart for life. Naughty was glad to see her again though. She didn't seem to change from his memory. If anything she seemed to get more beautiful.

Eric wasn't able to make it to dinner. Bee left a plate in the refrigerator for him anyways in case he was still hungry. It was warm out that night. Bee was wearing an just a bra and panties on. Bee felt him climb into bed next to her. He wore a large t-shirt and a pair of striped boxers.

"Hey," she whispered turning towards him. "How was the flight?"

"Long," he replied and kissed her. "Too long. I missed you so much while I was gone."

"Yeah, I did, too," she replied.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to make the class," he said truly sincere. "I just missed the flight in and would have made it to the class, but I had to take the later flight."

"Oh," she replied. "It's okay. I saw an old friend today and he was able to help me out. You remember Naughton from soccer camp right? The boy who I put in goal for the last game?"

"Yeah I remember him," he replied.

"Yeah he was there today," she said. "He helped."

"Well I'll have to thank him."

"Eric, you must be tired," said Bee.

"Yeah, I want to go to sleep," he replied. "But I'd much rather making love to you."

"I know you would, but not tonight, honey, I don't feel so good."

"Ok," he replied understanding. "Night, Bubble-bee."

"Good night."

Author's note: So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Tell me what you want more of or less of? I didn't know how to write this chapter. Anyways the ending of this story might be rated M. I'll upload it sometime soon, when I get the chance to write it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mixed Feelings

Eric was gone on another trip and Bee was all alone. Life seemed boring. Tibby was away at a wedding, Lena was gone visiting a friend at the hospital in Houston because they just got a heart transplant, and Carmen was taking care of Jake, who had an ear infection. Bee was ordered by her doctor not to do any physical work or anything stressful. She wasn't allowed to do anything active, really. She was sick and tired of just watching people play soccer on TV. She wanted to be the one playing. She wasn't even in the mood for taking walks on the beach. She just wished that Eric could be here with her as she was caring his children. God she missed him and would give almost anything to spend more time with him. The only thing Bee was looking forward for was the birth class and for Eric's arrival.

"Hey Bee," called Naughty. "How are ya?"

"Not bad," she replied. "Just kinda bored. I wish I could do more than just sit around. Everyone seems to be busy and all I can do is sit on my butt and eat bon bons. Ugh do you know how boring that can be?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Actually I can relate. I broke my leg last year and had to just sit there in the living room all day while everyone else was out playing. I felt like it wasn't fair at all."

"That must have stunk," Bee replied. "I'm glad your better now."

"Yeah," he said. "Me too. So how are your friends doing?"

"They're alright, but busy," she responded. "Lena and Paul are dating, Tibby had to go to a wedding, and Carmen is at home taking care of her son because he has an ear infection. I'm looking forward to that with my kids."

They laughed and Bee set a hand on her stomach where she could feel her children kicking her.

"Hey Naughty," she said. "Put your hand here." She guided his hand to her stomach.

"Do you feel them kicking?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "They are gonna be mighty fine soccer players someday."

"Yup," she said.

"I'm really happy for you. Both you and Eric are really lucky to have each other."

"Thanks," she said. "You'll find you're soul mate someday."

"Yeah maybe," he replied and then muttered. "Too bad she's already taken."

"What was that?" Bridget asked.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself out loud.

"Oh…ok," she replied. Then there was a big pause.

"Hey Bee, Can I ask you a question," he said breaking the silence.

""K shoot," she said.

"Well…um…I know it sounds kinda strange," he started.

"No, go head I wanna know," she urged him.

"Well…suppose you and Eric weren't having kids and weren't dating. Would you go out with me?"

"I dunno," she said and thought about it. "Probably, but Naughty right now I'm engaged to marry Eric and am going to have his kids. I can't even think about dating anyone else besides him."

"Oh," he said. "I just wanted to know."

"Ok," she replied. "But Naughty, you do make a really great friend. You should know that."

"Yeah," he said. "We better get to the class. We don't want to be late."

""K," she replied. Bee made a mental note to tell Eric about the conversation. It was just so weird of Naughty to think that.

Later that night she called Eric.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey honey," he replied. He sounded tired.

"I know you're tired so I won't talk for long. How was the game? I'm sorry I wasn't able to watch it."

"Pretty good. We won. I scored a goal. Rogers got hurt, though. He had to be taking off the field on a stretcher."

"Aww. Tell him I hope that he gets better soon."

"Yeah. It really stinks. He's one of our best D. I hope we are still able to make it to the finals. He and Gildson collided running at full speed. They were trying to double team one of the other team's offense. Rogers fell and landed on his shoulder. The doctors said he got a concussion and dislocated his shoulder. They say he might miss the rest of the season. It all depends on how fast he heals. So how are you and the babies?"

"We're ok. Eric, I felt the babies kicking today. We're gonna have some really good soccer players on our hands in a few years."

"Yeah."

"God, I miss you so much. It's not even funny. I wish you were here."

"I'll be back on Thursday. Don't worry."

"'K," she said and paused. "Eric, Naughty said something strange today. It puzzled me."

"What was it?"

"He asked if I weren't dating you or having your kids if I would date him."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, I said probably, but I couldn't think of dating anyone other than you now that I am having your kids."

"Bee, I think that Naughty still has a crush on you after all these years. Kinda strange though; it's been almost five years."

"No, he wouldn't I know he's dating other girls. He can't. He knows that we're only friend and that's it. Eric, he knows that were engaged and going to have kids together. Eric you know I love you and only you. I wouldn't even think about marrying anyone else"

"Yeah I know."

There was a big pause.

"Eric, when are we going to get married? I want to get married before the twins arrive."

"I dunno. Probably a month before the twins arrive. I'm really busy right now, so I don't think we can get married soon. I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to get married wearing a maternity wedding dress."

"It's ok. As long as it's you I'm marrying and it's before the kids arrive I'm perfectly happy."

"Ok sweetheart."

"Well I better let you go to sleep. You must be exhausted."

"Yeah. Nighty-nite Bumble-Bee."

"Night darling."

Author's note: So what do you think? I know it's kinda strange, but it will make sense later I think. Please review though. I know it needs some criticism 'cause it's kinda awkward. Anyways sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update faster next time. Thanx for reading though. –Bridget22


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: One review told me to slow down a bit so I'll try. Anyways part of this chapter is a little slashy so yeah. I'm gonna change the rating in the end.

Chapter Four: Second Thoughts

The next day Bee woke up alone. There was a note on the pillow next to her. It read:

_Dearest Bee,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave now, something's come up and the captains have called an emergency practice. I'll try and come back as soon as possible. _

_Love you always and forever,_

Eric 

'I hope things will be different when the babies arrived,' Bee thought. 'I hope that Eric realizes that things will be much different at home, that he'll be needed more often.'

Bridget climbed out of bed and put on her slippers and robe. She was hoping to spend the day with Eric, since they have been spending much time together. Ah well everything will be different soon. Bridget walked downstairs and made herself a cup of hot tea, Earl Grey (her favorite). The doctors told her that she could have coffee because it's bad for the babies. She sat down on the couch in the living room and just stared out into space letting her thoughts run wild.

'Why is Eric always away? He never used to do that.'

'Why didn't I travel the world before I settled down? That's what I always planned to do.'

'Do you think it's right for me to have kids this early? I mean I'm only 22.'

'Eric and I should have gotten married early. Why are we procrastinating?'

'Is this what I truly want?'

'Am I ready to commit myself to being a full time mother to two kids?'

"Ugh," she said to herself suddenly. She didn't know how long she let her thoughts wander. "What's getting to me? Why am I so doubtful? This is what I want isn't it? To be with the man I love and having his kids, right?"

Bee grabbed the black portable phone next to the couch and dialed Eric's cell phone. One ring…two rings…three rings…then:

"Hey honey," said Eric sounding out of breath. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied asking herself why she called him. "Just checking up with you."

"Oh," replied Eric. "Well the coaches are letting us have a five minute breather. We've been working our butts off all morning."

"Yeah," she replied and paused. "Eric, I've been thinking. I…no my thoughts are stupid, never mind."

"Ok," replied Eric though he was still a little suspicious. "Hey, why don't you go and watch us. It'll be fun and plus you need the fresh air."

"Ok," replied Bee feeling a little better and thought, 'It's better than staying here all day.'

"I'll be right over," she replied.

"Ok, see ya soon," he said.

"Bye honey."

"Bye."

Bee hit the end button and put the phone aside. Sighing she got up and headed upstairs. She went to her closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and her black sweater. She slowly walked downstairs taking it easy. She grabbed a jacket and was heading toward the door when she turned back to the kitchen. It was really cool this morning for some reason. She quickly made a cup of coffee for Eric.

'He'll need it,' she thought.

Then Bee headed out the door and got into her car, a small black BMW. Bee knew that it was only a fifteen-minute walk to the field, but she didn't really feel like walking in the cool. It was partially cloudy and the morning dew was still on the grass along with some dead leaves. The leaves were turning all different colors: red, orange, yellow; Bee and Eric had a tree in there front yard an already a lot have leaves had fallen. She'd have to get Jeff, the fifteen-year-old boy that lived across the street to rake it up. He was Bee's favorite out of all the neighbors' kids because he reminded her most about herself.

The drive only took two minutes. Bee was so spaced out that she nearly ran into the car in front of her.

'Just stop thinking and concentrate on the road,' she thought. 'Or else you'll get yourself killed.'

Bee got out and walked to the bleachers. She waved to Eric, who was playing on the field and greeted her with a smile. Then she sat with the other wives and their kids who decided to show up. A woman in her late thirties was sitting next to her.

She asked, "You're the young Eric's wife aren't you? You're young though aren't you? You can't be more than 25."

Bee turned and replied, "No, we're engaged. Yeah I just turned 23 in earlier this month."

"I'm Tracy by the way," the lady said holding out a hand.

"Bee," she replied back shaking her hand.

"That's my husband Jay playing goalie over there," she nodded to a man standing in goal where a red and black stripped shirt.

They pause and watched as the men scrimmaged.

"So you're expecting," said Tracy pointing to Bee's stomach. "How far are you?"

"Um…five months," replied Bee and set her hands on her stomach feeling her kids starting to kick her again.

"Yeah I remember those days," Tracy said staring out into space. "Those are my sons over there."

Tracy pointed to two small boys playing around in the bleachers a couple yards away.

"The first year is the hardest, but don't worry it won't get much harder after that," she said turning back to Bee.

"Thanks, except I'm expecting twins," said Bee. "Things are gonna become hectic quite soon."

"I can bet," Tracy said. "But you're lucky to be so young and happy."

"Yeah," replied Bee. "I know."

"'K boys bring it in," called the coach a man in his late forties and growing bald and all the men gathered. "Great job today. You really worked hard. Get some water and hit the showers. We'll be ready for our next game."

The men scattered collecting their stuff and heading toward the locker room.

"Hey," said Bee as she kissed Eric and handed him the cup of coffee.

"Hey," he replied and took a gulp of the coffee. He was carrying his sports bag and was sweating. Then he bent over and kissed her stomach two times. "Daddy loves you."

"Eric," she said laughing.

"What, I can't express my love for my soon to be wife and children?" he replied with a boyish grin on his face.

"Sometimes you just act so plain silly," she said. "I hope our children will have more sense than you do."

"Oh come on Bee," he said wrapping an arm around her waist. "I thought you liked my humor."

"See you later Bee," called Tracy as she waved and her husband and kids headed to their car.

"Bye," called Bee waving back and turning to Eric. "She's nice, Tracy."

"Yeah replied Eric and then he saw it, the look of worry in his fiancée's eyes.

"Eric we need to talk," she said seriously.

"What is it?" he replied concerned. "Is there something wrong with the babies?"

"No," she replied and slowly. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" he asked but careful not to push that much.

"Eric…" she started. "I was thinking…maybe we're rushing. I mean I'm 23 years old and pregnant. Things have been so quick."

"Hold on," said Eric and the stopped walking. "You don't want to have kids yet?"

"No that's not it," she replied. "Eric I don't know what it is…I guess I'm just having second thoughts about things. It's nothing. I'm getting a little stressed I guess."

"No tell me. Like what?" he said still concerned.

"Like, I thought we were going to get married and travel before we have kids," she replied tears coming to her eyes. "Eric, I guess things didn't come as I expected."

"But you're happy right?" Eric asked.

"I am, at least I think I am."

"Well, I love you and I'll help you in anyway I can. If you want to go traveling after the babies are born ok, we can do it. And I promise that will get married before the kids arrive."

"Ok," she said. "Thanks Eric for understanding."

"Bee," he said. "I would do anything for you."

He gave her a hug despite that he was sweating. Bee felt much better. At least Eric understood and was willing to help her in any way he could.

"Come on," he said wrapping and arm around her waist again and leading her to his car not bothering to go to the locker room. "I'll take a shower at home and cook dinner for you. Just relax. The doctor told you not to get stressed. Everything will be all right."

"Hold on I drove my car here," she said pointing to the BMW. "What should I do about it?"

"Don't worry," he replied. "I'll run to walk to the field tomorrow for practice and I'll drive it home."

"Ok and for dinner, you promise it won't be PB&J sandwiches this time?" she teased him knowing how bad his cooking is and poked him in the side.

"What you don't like my world famous PB&J sandwiches," he said and frowned joking. "I'm insulted."

"Ok fine," she said laughing. "But when we have the kids I don't think we should have junk-food nights anymore."

"But those are my favorite dinners," complained Eric jokingly

They got in the car and drove home. Bee sat on the couch and read a sports magazine while Eric took a shower and prepared dinner. He came down in his pajamas, an old t-shirt and his boxers.

"Voliá," Eric said as he brought over spaghetti and meatballs. Eric lit white candles on the table. "Dinner is served."

During dinner Bee and Eric talked about highlights in the scrimmage. After Bee brought up their honeymoon and they came up with possibilities of where to go.

"I was thinking travel all over Europe," Bee said. "It's so pretty over there."

"Yeah, I'm only concerned about you,' he said. "What if you had the babies over there when we're on our honeymoon?"

"Then will go afterward and take them with us," said Bee.

Eric got up and quickly rinse the plates and put them in the dishwasher. Then he walked up to Bee and picked her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom laying her down on the bed.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked Eric seductively.

"This," he said and brought his lips to hers.

"Mmhhhh," she replied and they kiss passionately.

Eric drew his lips back and his eyes ask permission to continue. Bridget nodded. She was feeling well enough. That night the made love. Bee knew that Eric needed it especially after spending many long nights in hotels hundreds of miles away. He was careful with her, as if he were rough with her she would break.

"Don't worry about me," she said. "I'll be okay. Just enjoy yourself."

After that Eric relax a little and became a little rougher. In the end Bee rested her blond head against Eric's chest.

"I love you, Eric," she said sighing and closed her eyes.

"I love you, too, Bumble-bee," he replied and they lay there together sleeping and smiling peacefully hoping that tomorrow would never come.

A/N: Yeah I know very strong T almost M. I'll get to the lemon later. Anyways please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. I had camp and then the Internet went down and then the new Harry Potter book came out. Okay I hope you guys like it. –bridget22

Chapter 5: Doctor's Visit

A week had passed since Bee had second thoughts. Everything seemed well; her friends were secretly planning to make her a nursery, Eric's team is in the finals, and both Eric and her were going to a doctor's visit to check up on the babies.

They were at the doctor's office, Bee sitting on the patient's bench in a black sweater and a khaki skirt. Eric was standing next to her in dark jeans a white t-shirt and a black suit jacket.

"Hello Bee," said the female doctor. She just walked into the room. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Dr. Hathaway," she replied and then turned to Eric. "This is my fiancée Eric."

"Nice to meet you," said Eric shaking hands with the doctor.

"Like wise," she said. "Ok Bee I'm going to test your blood, you know to make sure your not anemic or anything. Just roll up your sleeve."

Bee did what she was told and rolled up the black sleeve. Dr. Hathaway quickly punctured her skin and took a sample of blood. "I'll be right back," she said and ran the sample of blood over to the lab.

When she returned she brought along a portable ultra-sound machine. Bee lay down on the doctor's bench thing and the doctor lifted Bee's sweater to revel her large stomach and put some gel on it. She turned the screen on and moved the little metal thing on Bee's stomach.

"Look, there's the baby boy and there's the girl," said Dr. Hathaway pointing to each one on the screen.

Eric looked mesmerized. This was his first time seeing them. Touching the screen, he whispered. "Hi you guys. I'm your dada. I can't wait for you guys to be born. Your mommy and I'll get you guys to be pro soccer players in no time."

"Honey," said Bee touch Eric's arm. "You know they won't be able to walk for another year after they're born."

"I know," he replied. "But I'm just so excited that I'm gonna be a dad. I just want to show them right away."

"You will in time," she replied.

They look at the screen for another 10 minutes before the doctor stopped.

"Eric, Bee," said Dr Hathaway. "We give our patients who are having twins these dolls that act like really babies for practice. I mean you know that babies will keep you up late at night crying and so our clinic gives out dolls to practice what it's going to be like to be a parent. Unfortunately, we ran out a stock, but we ordered another shipment of them and they should arrive within the next two to three weeks. I'll call you guys when they come in."

"Thanks doctor," said Eric shaking hands with her.

"No problem," she replied. "So Bee, see you in two weeks. Call if anything unusual comes up."

"Ok," she replied. "Bye."

"Bye," called the doctor.

Bee and Eric headed out of the building towards Bee's BMW. Bee unlocked the car and handed Eric the keys.

They drove in silence for the first couple minutes.

"Hey Bee?" said Eric.

"Yeah, hon?" she replied.

"Look I know we haven't talked much about the wedding," he began. "I know you want to have it before the babies arrive."  
"Yeah," said Bee putting a hand on her stomach. "I do, but Eric, your busy right now. We have to wait until after soccer season."

"Yeah I know," said Eric. "The finals are coming up. We can have the wedding afterwards. I mean let's have Thanksgiving at our house this year. We can have the wedding the day afterwards. It will be perfect."

"Um…I guess. I mean I have a lot to be thankful for this year, you being here for me, the babies, my friends. I guess the day after Thanksgiving seems good."

"Then it's settled. We're going to get married in two months!"

"I love you, Bee."

"I love you, too, Eric."

Meanwhile…

"Girls, you all know why we're here right?" Lena asked Tibby and Carmen. "We need to organize stuff for the new babies' room."

"But don't you want to throw her a baby shower?" asked Tibby. "I mean Carmen really liked the one we threw for her when she was expecting Jake."

Carmen flashed Tibby a grin.

"Yeah, but don't we want to give Bee something that will last her a while. I mean she hasn't even started with the nursery yet and she's six months pregnant. Pretty soon she'll be on bed rest and what would happen then. The babies would have nowhere to sleep when they're born."

"Ok," said Tibby. "I guess you're right. Well, we all have to pitch in in getting the materials and stuff; I can get the paint. How about pale yellow? I can also get pale green curtains. It'll look great together."

"I can get the beds and bed spread stuff, pink for the girl and blue for the boy," said Lena.

"And I can get the stuff animals," said Carmen excited. "Oh this is gonna be great. Bee'll love it."

"You guys," said Carmen. "We need to figure out a date when we can fix up the room. We have to make sure Bee and Eric are out of the house for the whole day."  
"Yeah," said Tibby. "And we have to do it fast since Bee will be on bed rest soon."

"How about on Tuesday the 2nd of November," said Lena looking at the calendar. "We'll make sure Eric goes to birth class with Bee and that should give us time to get everything together."

"Ok," said Tibby and Carmen together.

So for the rest of the morning, they all planned what they were going to buy for the room. They called up Bee's friend, Tracy, who offered to make the twins little special blankets with their names on them.

"Hey Naughty. It's Bee," said Bee.

"Oh hi, how are you."

"Pretty good. Hey listen, Eric and I set up our wedding date."

"Oh good, when is it?"

"It's going to be on the day after Thanksgiving. I hope you can come."

"I'll be there."

"Great."

Bee hung up the phone. She was tired. Ever since she got home she had been calling up all her friends and family to tell them about the wedding. Eric was patient, letting her call everyone.

Bee went upstairs and changed into her nightgown. Eric was already in bed watching the news. He was only wearing his boxers.

"Hey sweetie," she said getting into bed and kissing him.

"Hey," he replied. "Called everyone?"

"Yup," she replied. "Oh my gosh I'm so tired. And I have so much stuff I still got to do. Call up the flower shop, find a minister, call up the caterers, find a wedding dress…"

"Honey," he said. "You'll be able to do it. Don't think about now, just relax."

He turned off the TV and started to massage her back. Bee closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It took Eric awhile to drift off to sleep. He was worried about Bee; she seemed to be getting stressed. The doctor said that Bee shouldn't get stress because it can cause early labor. Maybe he shouldn't have brought up the subject of the wedding. And suddenly the thought of being a father struck him. _'Was he really ready? He turned to look at Bee. Was she right in saying they rushed into having kids?_' That night he didn't sleep well.

_"Eric," called Bee. "Help me."_

_Bee was lying in a bed surrounded by doctors. She was covered in blood and kept calling him. Doctors were rushing her to the operating room. She looked so helpless._

_Eric was following her trying to soothe her. The doctors took her into the operating room and one of the nurses stopped him from going any farther. He asked what was wrong with Bee and were the babies ok. Over and Over he asked, but the nurse refused to answer. _

_He sat on a bench outside the operating room waiting. Minutes seemed like hours. Why weren't the doctors updating him on Bee's condition? Bee's voice seemed to echo in his mind. He felt so helpless, out-of-control. He wished he could help her. Then one of the doctors walked out of the room covered in blood. He walked up to Eric with a sadden face. "I'm sorry. There was nothing we can do to save her."_

_Eric starting crying hysterically, both of his hands covering his face. "Nooooooooooo!"_

Eric woke up sweating and turned to see Bee sleeping peacefully. '_It was only a dream,' he thought. 'But it seemed so real.'_

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please review. The next chapter will hopefully come up by the end of this week.


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams and Shopping

Chapter Six: Dreams and Shopping

For the next few days, Eric seemed quiet…worried. Bee was concerned, but he kept brushing her off saying it was nothing, but every night he slept uneasy with the same dream.

Bee busied herself with wedding preparations. Tracy said that she would make the cake, angel-food cake with homemade frosting and strawberry sauce. She called up Reverend Brown and he agreed to marry them on the beach, Eric's and Bee's favorite spot. Then she and the girls went to the wedding store downtown. Her first choice of course was the pants, but they didn't fit anymore so she had to settle for a dress instead. It took her all day to find the perfect dress. Many of the maternity pregnant dresses just didn't have the look Bee wanted. After "trying on the entire store" as Tibby stated it, she found the perfect dress. It was strap-less long silk gown ending half down her calf, narrow 'til her stomach then flowing to the bottom. It was plain, no lace, but it came with a silky scarf to drape around her arms.

"Wow, Bee," said Carmen. "You look stunning."

"Mmhhh, yeah I really like this dress," replied Bee.

"You're so lucky, Bee," said Lena. "You're getting married. You're having twins. You're going to be a mom."

"Yeah, and I have the best friends any person has ever had," said Bee. "Come on you guys group hug."

They all joined in a group-hug. Then Bee said, "Come one girls, we need to get you dresses for my wedding." And so the rest of the day the search the store for the perfect bridesmaids dresses. They were champagne colored and sparkly, halter-topped and ending at the knee.

"Bee," said Eric. It was early Friday morning two weeks since Eric started having those dreams. They were still in bed, Eric sitting up propped against the pillows, Bee lying her head in Eric's lap; he was stroking her hair gently. He had been contemplating for the past two weeks in whether he should tell her or not. Eventually he settled that he would; _Bee should know why I'm so worried_. _I mean we're getting married. Couples tell each other everything, especially if they're worried about each other's safety._

"Hmm?" she responded picking up her head a little to look at him.

"Look…I'm worried. About you and the babies," Eric started.

"Well of course you should be nervous," said Bee sitting up. "You're going to be a dad. How nerve-racking can that be?"

"No," said Eric. "That's not what I mean." He explained the dreams. Bee's face changed, turning into a look of concern.

"But…but, look Eric, it was only a dream or rather dreams. It won't come true. I know you'll always be there for me. I love you, and our children yet to come. I wouldn't leave you guys. I won't die giving birth to our children."

Her voice gave a little quiver of fear in the end unsure of what it was saying was true.

"Look come here," she said giving him a long hug. "Nothing will go wrong."

Tears fell silently from his eyes as he embraced her back. Finally he said, "You're right. Everything will be right."

"Come on, don't worry anymore," said Bee. "I'm gonna fix you some breakfast. You really need it."

Eric went down with Bee and watched as she prepared his breakfast for him: Belgium waffles with butter and orange juice. He thought about all the memories they had shared together; their first kiss, the soccer tournament, that night when Bee was sick, the night he proposed…

"Here your pancakes, dear," said Bee handing him a plate stacked high with buttery heavenly-light pancakes and orange juice. "Just the way you like them."

Bee started washing the dishes. She had to keep herself busy, so she wouldn't think of Eric's dream. She didn't want him to see her worried about it. _Everything will be fine, _she chanted in her head like a mantra over and over into she convinced herself for the moment. She needed to tell someone, but it seemed all her friends were busy, and of course she couldn't tell Eric. That would only worry him more.

"I better go," said Eric when he finished off his pancakes and wiping his mouth with a napkin. "The coach wants one last practice before tomorrow's match."

"Can you take me with you?" asked Bee. She wanted more than anything to be playing soccer, but since that was not possible watching it live was the next best thing.

"You sure, Bee?" he asked. "It's gonna be cold out today."

"Yeah," said Bee. "I wanted to talk to Tracy in person, but I haven't had the chance to stop by."

"Okay if you want, but I want you to bundle up," he said to her after thinking for a moment. He was making himself coffee to bring to the field and tea for Bee. "The last thing we want you to get is the flu."

"Sure, I'll change and be down here in five minutes," said Bee.

Bee came down dressed in a white hand-knitted sweater, jeans, and a black poncho; her hair parted on the left and was down curled at the very tips.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Ok," said Eric and then handed her the tea. "Let's take my car."

They walked out together hand in hand to his car a silver BWM X3. They got in and drove in silence to the field. Bee's mind started to wander again, so she forced herself to do something anything to get her mind from wandering. She looked at her jeans and memorized every little detail of them, where they fade, where they darken (even though it seemed stupid).

"Bee?" said Eric touching her arm gently. She jumped a little surprised. "We're here."

Together they walked to the field. Then they split, Eric heading toward his team, who were doing stretches, Bee toward the bleachers where she spotted Tracey sitting with her two sons.

"Hey Bee," called Tracey.

"Hey," Bee replied back giving her a hug. "How are you?"

"Not bad. You?"

"Okay. Listen can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure. Hey kids? Can you go and play over there so Bee and I can talk?"

The kids ran off and Tracey turned back to Bee with a look of concern. "What's up?"

"Well, Eric told me this morning about the dreams he's been having. He says he keeps on having dreams about me and the babies being in danger; at risk of dying."  
"Well I mean everyone has jitters about being new parents," Tracey began, the look of worry spreading.

"Yeah, I know, but just hearing those things, just…" Bee shuddered. "I don't want it to come true true, yet I can't help thinking about what if it does. I've been trying to convince myself all morning that the dreams won't come"

"Well I had those kinds of dreams when I was having Brian, my oldest. Don't worry. Nothing bad'll happen. It's just nerves playing with you."

"I guess you're right," said Bee. "They're just dreams. So how does it feel to be a parent?"

"Well, the feeling is just indescribable. It feels just dream-like, surreal kinda; you can't believe these precious little bundles are yours. I mean if you can handle the late nights and diaper changes, then you'll do great."

"Thanks for the support. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

They watched the players practice and cheered them on. Bee spotted a soccer ball and noticed that the team wasn't using some of the field.

"Hey do you and the kids want to play pass?" Bee asked.

"Okay," said Tracey knowing how much Bee loved soccer, but couldn't play, so for the rest of the morning and afternoon the played pass and keep away. Bee was smiling and much more relaxed than she was that morning.

"You seemed happy playing pass," Eric commented on the ride back.

"Yeah today was fun."

"Glad to hear that."

"Eric?"

"Huh?"

"I love you no matter what happens."

"I love you, too, and nothing will happen."


	7. Chapter 7: Uhoh

Chapter 7: Uh-oh

(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Okay this chapter is a bit long. It takes place at the end of October. The 31st to be exact.)

_Bring…Bring…_

"Honey can you get the phone," Eric called.

"Got it. Hello?"

"Hello, Bridget. This is Ellen, Eric's mother. Is Eric there?"

"Yeah he's here. What's up?"

"Oh well…um Richard, my husband, just had a minor stroke and is in the hospital."

"Oh my god! Is he ok?"

"Don't worry dear. It wasn't bad. Doctors say he'll fully recover; it'll just take time."

"Still… oh my god," she repeated and then called. "Eric, come here!"

"What is it?" He said rushing toward her frantic. "Are the babies coming?"

"No not yet, but your father just had a stroke. Your mom's on the phone right now."

His face was anxious as he picked up the phone. He said a couple uh-huhs and is he all right and in a few minutes he hung up the phone and turned to Bee.

"I'm going to Philadelphia now for a few days. I have to see my dad."

"I should go with you-"

"No you're going to be on bed rest next week. We can't risk it."

"Eric, I should really be there for you."  
"I'll be back in a few days. I just need to know he's ok."

"Okay, I'll be here. I'll call if anything comes up." Eric ran upstairs and grabbed his suitcase. Quickly he stuffed a few days worth of clean clothes. He packed his toothbrush and razor and comb. He ran around and got other essentials. Within fifteen minutes he was all packed and was on his way downstairs.

"I love you," he said kissing Bee goodbye.

"I love you, too she said and she stood in the doorway as she watched him leave. Philadelphia was a day's drive away and that's without traffic. He was right; she should remain behind in case anything happened. Anyways he can rush back fast if he has to; he's dad was the governor of Pennsylvania and he can get a helicopter in case of any emergency.

She called up her twin, Perry, to come over with his wife Danielle and their six-month-old Gabriel; they lived close by. Perry was always the quiet reclusive one. He only had one girlfriend, Danielle, and she became his wife. Danielle was also quiet; she was nice, though, once you get to know her. Gabe, however, was completely different from his parents. He was curious and friendly, always smiling or laughing. He was just like what Bee wanted her kids to be like.

They chatted a little. Bee told them Eric was away visiting his father who was recovering from a stroke. They both gave their sympathy.

"So Bee, have you fixed up the nursery yet?" Danielle asked.

"No not yet. I've just been so busy, that I haven't had the time. I figured that after all the wedding preparations were done and out of the way I'll do it, but I'm gonna be on bed rest starting next week and I can't lift anything heavy, so that won't work. I guess the babies will have to sleep in our room while I fix it up."

"Oh ok. Tell me if you need any help. I'll be glad."

They stayed for lunch and then left leaving Bee all alone again. Bee was preparing the house for the trick-or-treaters. She carved the pumpkin and hung some orange and black streamers and fake spider webs. Bee dressed in an old black dress and a witch hat. She stayed by the door for a while as she watched trick-or-treaters big and small come and collect candy yelling, "Trick-or-treat". She drifted off and imagined that this time next year, she and Eric will be going around to houses with their own little children.

When no more kids came, Bee got herself ready for bed. Sitting in bed, she did something she didn't do often, pray. It was then that she finally admitted that she was scared that something would go wrong. She didn't want to, but just couldn't fight off the fear anymore, so she prayed for Eric's father to be well, that everything would go all right for the birth of her kids, that all would be well. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

Two days past fast; Lena, Carmen, and Tibby were ready to prepare the nursery. As soon as Bee left for her appointment, they rushed in, carrying all their goods. They let themselves in with the extra key hidden under the "Welcome" mat and hurried up the stairs. After entering the empty room, the three of them put dropped mats all over the floor. The worked fast; not having much time even though Tracey was going to the hospital to go and distract Bee from come home early.

They did two coats of pale yellow paint and then started to unpack and put together the beds. Tibby was able to get a white bureau filled with baby clothes (her mom owned the baby shop downtown and was giving them to Bee as a gift) and Lena was able to get a white changing table, and in her spare time, she painted little blue pants all over it.

Assembling the cribs was hard. Tibby kept turning the instructions around and around confused which pieces go together.

"Give me that," said Carmen at last after ten minutes of Tibby trying to figure out the instructions. Carmen flatten it on the ground and told Lena and Tibby what to do.

At last they put both cribs together. Lena laid out the bedspreads and Carmen was arranging the stuffed animals (she went crazy when she was shopping and almost maxed out her credit card) and Tibby stood on a chair as she hung the curtains.

"Done," all three of them cried simultaneously. They all stood back and looked at their work. Two cribs covered by bedspreads and stuffed animals stood on opposite sides of the room separated by the window. The walls were pale yellow and the floor wood. The curtains seemed to wrap everything up giving the room a finishing touch.

"It's perfect," said Tibby.

"Hmm…" said Carmen.

"Bee's gonna be so excited," said Lena and then gave a sigh. "You guys, lets call Tracey up and tell her Bee can come back.

As the girls were preparing the nursery Bee was at birthing class. On the ride there, she started feeling uncomfortable, cramped. Naughty was waiting for her at the entrance.

She saw him waiting for her at the waiting room.

"Ready," he said as she approached him.

"Uh-huh," she said.

As they headed to the classroom, Bee dropped to her knees and screamed liquid started trickling down her legs.

"Bee!" cried Naughty. "Omg, your water broke!"

"I know, but I can't go into labor now. It's a month early and Eric's not here."

"Hold on I'll be right back. I'm gonna get you a wheel chair. Doctor!"

"Ahhhh," Bee yelled she was having a contraction. "I can't have them without Eric. Someone get Eric!"

Tracey came into the room. "Bee. Omg!"

"It looked like she was about to faint."

"No, Don't faint Tracey. I need you. You have to call up Eric and get him here. I'm in labor."

Tracey nodded looking puzzled, but understood. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number. She walked over to Bee and handed her the phone."

"He-Hello?" said Eric, the connection wasn't that good."

"Eric! It's Bee I'm in labor," she panted

"Wh-what?" He answered. "Honey, I-I can't really hear you."

"I'M IN LABOR. GET HERE NOW!"

"Oh my God! I'm on my way."

She hung up and handed the phone back to Tracey. "Call up Lena and Tibby and Carmen. Let them know where I am, but don't let them worry. I'll be ok."

Two doctors helped Bee into the chair and rushed her into one of the rooms Naughty chasing them, leaving Tracey standing still in the middle of the room with her cell phone stiff in her hand.

"Eric," said her mother, worried. What is it?"

They were in the hospital. Eric's father in bed sitting up reading the newspaper and Eric's mom sitting by him knitting.

"No time to explain," he said rushing. "I got to go. Dad. I need to borrow the helicopter."

"What is it son?" he asked looking away from his newspaper.

"Bee's in labor," said Eric quickly. "And I need to get to her. Please Dad hurry."

Eric's mother dropped her knitting and her mouth gapped in shocked. "But she's not due for another month. Right?"

"Well she's in labor now, so I have to get to her. Sorry Dad that I couldn't stay longer, but you must understand I have to be there for her."

"I understand. I just wish I could be there for the birth of my first grandchildren."

He called for the helicopter on his cell phone and then turned to Eric and said, "The helicopter will be on the roof shortly. Good luck, son, give Bee our best."

"Thanks Dad, bye mother, bye dad," Eric cried over his shoulder as he sprinted out the door.

"Bye son," they called.

"Bee, honey, you have to push," said one of the nurses.

"No. My fiancée's not here," said and held her knees in fetal position. "I just can't. Ahhhh."

The nurse took Naughty aside. "You have to get here to push," she said. "The longer she waits the more danger she's putting herself and the babies in."

Naughty turned to Bee. She was lying in the bed, the sheets starting to soak up her blood.

"Please, just give me a couple minutes to talk to her, she'll give in."

"Okay. I can give you fifteen twenty at most, but that's it."

"Okay. Thanks"

Tracey was about to call up Lena, when her phone started ringing.

"Tracey, you there?"

"Yeah listen…"

"Is Bee there? Look where done with you know what so you can let Bee come back."

"Yeah but…"

"I hope she'll like it. Does she suspect anything?"

"_Look you guys_," said Tracey frustrated. "_Bee's in labor._"

"Oh my god! Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Ok. We'll be right there!"

"Sir," called the Peter (the pilot). It was 5 minutes after they took off

"Yes?" Eric replied.

"We have a problem. The engine is having trouble. We'll have to make an emergency landing."

"No, you don't understand. My fiancée's is in the hospital right in giving birth to my first two children. We have to keep going."

"Twins yeah say."

"Yes a boy and a girl. Please, we have to keep going."

"Don't worry. I'll get you there somehow, though I don't think this helicopter will last much longer. We'll have to find another one soon."

Eric scanned down below. Then he pointed to a news building. "There…News stations must have helicopters."

So the Peter flew down and landed on the launch pad down at the news station.

Eric looked around for a helicopter and finally spotted one. "Come on," he said as he pulled the Peter with him.

Eric ran over to the pilot of the other helicopter. "Excuse me sir, I am Governor Richman's son. I need to borrow your helicopter. It's an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?"

"My fiancée's having my first two children and we need a helicopter to fly there. Our's broke down."

"Okay, where you headed?"

"Maryland. Kirkland Hospital."

"Okay then, I'll fly you there, just wait a minute. The tank's almost filled up."

"K." said Eric and then turned to Peter. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem. I hope that you can get to your wife on time.

"Yeah I hope so, too."

"Okay come on," called the other pilot. "The tanks filled. Kirkland Hospital you say? I can get you there in two."

"Can you go any faster?"

"I'll try."

"Okay Bee, it's me Naughty."

Bee turned to look at him. "Hey." She said and then she got a contraction. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Look, they're only giving me twenty minutes to talk to you. Then they're gonna make you start pushing."

"They don't understand do they? My fiancée, the father of the children is _not _here."

"No you can do it. You know Eric wouldn't want to see you in pain or set you or the children in any danger. He loves you too much."

"But these are his kids too. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," she screamed and rested a little. "I can't do this without him."

"You're going to have to."

"NO!"

"Just wait a couple minutes. Then I'll come back to talk to you again."

Bee sat there thinking, _he wouldn't want me in pain would he. Especially because of that dream. _

At that moment Lena, Tibby and Carmen came bursting into the room. Tibby was holding something in her hand.

"Bee," they all called and ran over to her each of them giving her a hug.

"Hey," said Tibby. "Congrads we heard you were in labor. We figured that since Eric isn't here right now, we can film it for him."

"Thanks, Tib. You're the best."

"Yeah, Carmen found the video camera in the car on the way here. I was wondering where it went."

"So, Bee," said Naughty. "Ya ready."

She nodded ok. Slowly she pulled herself out of fetal position and lay on her back and spread her legs.

"Ok, when you get a contraction push hold it for ten seconds, just like class."

"Ok," panted Bee. Bee started feeling a pressure. God it hurt so much. Naughty was counting beside her. Time seemed to go by so slow! Oh how she wished Eric was here.

She panted and rested for the next contraction. She didn't know how many she could take.

"Let's take her to the OR. She needs a C-section."

"Ok."

Bee looked around. All of her friends were trying to give comfortable looks and Naughty was trying to look like everything would be ok. He stayed right by her; the doctors even let him in the operating room, just so he could comfort her a little.

"You're gonna be fine."

Bee just nodded. "It hurts a lot."

"It'll all be over soon."

Soon a cry pierced the room.

"It's a boy."

"Eric Jr.," Bee whispered.

And a second cried followed soon after.

"It's a girl."

"Alicia."

The nurses showed Bee the babies and then went to clean them up. Bee looked up at the bright white light and slowly closed her eyes drifting off peacefully.

"Okay were almost there."

"Thank God. I hope we made it in time."

"So do I. Have you and your fiancée picked out names?"

"Yeah, the little girl we were going to name Alicia, and the boy Eric Jr. after me."

"That's cute."

"Yeah."

"Ok here we are. Kirkland Hospital."

"Thanks for giving me a lift."

"No problem. Best wishes to you and your fiancée."

"Okay Thank you."

Eric hurried inside and rushed to the reception desk. I'm looking for Bridget Veerland's (A/N I forget what her last name is) room."

The receptionist scrolled down the list on the computer. At last she found it. "She's in room 314."

"Thank you," he said.

As he approached the room he saw Tracey, Tibby, Carmen, and Lena come out. _They don't look sad at all. They're all happy. That must mean I'm too late!_

"Eric," said Carmen cornely. "A little gentleman and a little lady are expecting you."

Seconds Before…

Bee woke up. Everything seemed fuzzy and she felt faint. She turned to look next to her. _Eric, It must be Eric, _she thought. She gave him a kiss and almost at once she realized something was wrong. Then she realized, _Omg, I just thought Naughty was Eric._

Suddenly, the door swung open and there in the doorway stood Eric, the look of joy on his face suddenly replaced with shock.

A/N: Ok, so what did you think? Nothing like you expected right. I hoped you like it. Please r/r and I hope to update soon. Thanks!

-bridget22


	8. Not a Chapter Sorry

A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't post this sooner. I was wicked busy with homework and stuff (still am). Thanks to everyone that reviewed; I hoped you guys really liked it. Anyways, here it is, kinda short but enjoy!

-bridget22

Chapter 8: Poor Bee

Eric just stood there dazed.

"I should go…" said Naughty.

""No, Naughty," Eric said. "You should stay. I think I should be the one leaving. It seemed that you two had something going on."

"Really, this is not what it looks like," said Naughty.

Bee just lay there stunned, looking at Eric, then Naughty, then back at Eric again.

"Eric…" she said.

"No look, I'm gonna go outside."

"No, Eric, wait…" Be pleaded, but Eric went outside. Bee closed her eyes: _What have I just done?_

"Eric," said Naughty following him outside. "Look…it's not what it looks like."

"Then what is it?" yelled Eric. "You just kissed my fiancée!"

"Look, Eric, Bee is confused. She had your kids. She's not herself right now."

"You have a major crush on her!"

"Used to have a major crush on her," Naughty shouted correcting him. "Look Bee's just confused; all that medication she took is making her not think straight. Yeah, I may have used to have a crush on Bee, but I'm over it now; you two are a perfect match for each other. I mean come on, she just had your kids!"

They paused, then Naughty said, "Here, Eric. Let me show you something."

They walked down the hallway passed Lena, Carmen, and Tibby, and took a right at the end. Entering though a set of double doors, Naughty and Eric turned and faced a glass window.

"Look there," he said pointing to two little bundles on the other side of the window. "These are your kids."

Eric stood there and looked in awe at those two bundles of joy. He forgot about his argument with Naughty. Nothing else mattered but this thought: _I'm a father now. _

Eric was silent for a moment, and then said quietly, "Can I see them?"

"Sure," said Naughty. "Hold on a sec."

Naughty went through the employee's door and talked to the nurse for a minute. Finally, he came back pushing in front of him an incubator cart hold the twins.

"Here," he said, handing Eric a little bundle wrapped in pink. "This is Alicia."

Eric held up her head and said, "Hey, little girl, I'm your daddy."

Naughty handed Eric another little bundle wrapped in blue. "This is Eric Jr."

Eric held this other bundle with his other arm. "Hey, buddy. I'm you da-da."

He stood there holding both of them and realized, _OMG! These two bundles are now my kids. _He looked into their innocent blue eyes and knew what he had to do.

In the mean time Bee was laying there miserable. _How could I have mistaken Naughty for Eric! OMG, I'm so stupid! _

"There was a soft knock of the door.

"Come back another time," Bee moaned.

"No, Bee, its us," called Carmen.

"Yeah, we're here to cheer you up," said Lena.

"Let us in before I break the door down," yelled Tibby. "One…two…"

"Alright come in already, the doors unlocked," said Bee.

"Thank you," said Tibby jokingly. "You had me worried there for a sec. I thought you were actually gonna make me break down that door."

"We can't have that happening," said Carmen.

They came in and surrounded her bed, all of them trying to climb on top of it.

"Congratulations," Carmen, Lena and Tibby all said squashing Bee a big bear hug. "Welcome to parenthood!"

They were silent for a minute.

"Bee…you ok."

Bee lay there crying silently.

"It's ok," said Carmen rubbing her shoulder. "Everything's going to be ok."

"N-no…i-it's not," Bee sobbed. " I-I thought N-naughty was E-eric a-and…

and I k-kissed him."

"Come here sweetie," said Lena with tears in her eyes, opened up her arms to give her a hug. "Don't worry. I'm sure Eric will understand that you were confused. Don't worry about it."

"How…h-how can I-I not w-worry a-about it I-if I m-mistak-ed Naughty f-for Eric."

"She's got a point there," said Tibby.

"TIBBY!" groaned Lena and Carmen giving her a dirty look.

"What!" she replied back defensively.

"N-no, sh-she's right."

"No, Tibby's just being a pain in the butt right now. Come on, girls; let's let Bee rest awhile. Come one Tibby."

Lena dragged Tibby from the room by the ear while Tibby made squawking sounds and funny faces; this made Bee smile a little. Carmen followed her mouthing to Bee "Get some rest" before shutting the door quietly behind her and turning to yell at Tibby.

Bee lay down and looked the ceiling. Her forehead felt warm like she was starting to get a fever. She remembered back to that time at camp when she had a high fever, and Eric broke into the infirmary and got medicine for her and how he wrapped his arms around her and held her all night. Oh how she missed those arms holding her!

Slowly, he walked back to the room carrying them; Naughty followed close behind. Eric saw Lena dragging Tibby out of Bee's room by the ear while wiping tears away, Carmen followed them, scolding Tibby for being so thoughtless. He grinned and nodded at them; he paused and took a deep breath before knocking softly and letting himself in the room.

Eric quietly walked over and sat down next to Bee. Her eyes were closed and her forehead warm. He kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi honey Bee," he said. "Look, I'm sorry I freak out on you."

Bee nodded.

"I love you more than anything in the world and I know that you didn't mean to kiss Naughty. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," she whispered. "And I love you."

A/N: what do you think? R/r.


	9. Chapter 8: Poor Bee

A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't post this sooner. I was wicked busy with homework and stuff (still am). Thanks to everyone that reviewed; I hoped you guys really liked it. Anyways, here it is, kinda short but enjoy!

-bridget22

Chapter 8: Poor Bee

Eric just stood there dazed.

"I should go…" said Naughty.

""No, Naughty," Eric said. "You should stay. I think I should be the one leaving. It seemed that you two had something going on."

"Really, this is not what it looks like," said Naughty.

Bee just lay there stunned, looking at Eric, then Naughty, then back at Eric again.

"Eric…" she said.

"No look, I'm gonna go outside."

"No, Eric, wait…" Be pleaded, but Eric went outside. Bee closed her eyes: _What have I just done?_

"Eric," said Naughty following him outside. "Look…it's not what it looks like."

"Then what is it?" yelled Eric. "You just kissed my fiancée!"

"Look, Eric, Bee is confused. She had your kids. She's not herself right now."

"You have a major crush on her!"

"Used to have a major crush on her," Naughty shouted correcting him. "Look Bee's just confused; all that medication she took is making her not think straight. Yeah, I may have used to have a crush on Bee, but I'm over it now; you two are a perfect match for each other. I mean come on, she just had your kids!"

They paused, then Naughty said, "Here, Eric. Let me show you something."

They walked down the hallway passed Lena, Carmen, and Tibby, and took a right at the end. Entering though a set of double doors, Naughty and Eric turned and faced a glass window.

"Look there," he said pointing to two little bundles on the other side of the window. "These are your kids."

Eric stood there and looked in awe at those two bundles of joy. He forgot about his argument with Naughty. Nothing else mattered but this thought: _I'm a father now. _

Eric was silent for a moment, and then said quietly, "Can I see them?"

"Sure," said Naughty. "Hold on a sec."

Naughty went through the employee's door and talked to the nurse for a minute. Finally, he came back pushing in front of him an incubator cart hold the twins.

"Here," he said, handing Eric a little bundle wrapped in pink. "This is Alicia."

Eric held up her head and said, "Hey, little girl, I'm your daddy."

Naughty handed Eric another little bundle wrapped in blue. "This is Eric Jr."

Eric held this other bundle with his other arm. "Hey, buddy. I'm you da-da."

He stood there holding both of them and realized, _OMG! These two bundles are now my kids. _He looked into their innocent blue eyes and knew what he had to do.

In the mean time Bee was laying there miserable. _How could I have mistaken Naughty for Eric! OMG, I'm so stupid! _

"There was a soft knock of the door.

"Come back another time," Bee moaned.

"No, Bee, its us," called Carmen.

"Yeah, we're here to cheer you up," said Lena.

"Let us in before I break the door down," yelled Tibby. "One…two…"

"Alright come in already, the doors unlocked," said Bee.

"Thank you," said Tibby jokingly. "You had me worried there for a sec. I thought you were actually gonna make me break down that door."

"We can't have that happening," said Carmen.

They came in and surrounded her bed, all of them trying to climb on top of it.

"Congratulations," Carmen, Lena and Tibby all said squashing Bee a big bear hug. "Welcome to parenthood!"

They were silent for a minute.

"Bee…you ok."

Bee lay there crying silently.

"It's ok," said Carmen rubbing her shoulder. "Everything's going to be ok."

"N-no…i-it's not," Bee sobbed. " I-I thought N-naughty was E-eric a-and…

and I k-kissed him."

"Come here sweetie," said Lena with tears in her eyes, opened up her arms to give her a hug. "Don't worry. I'm sure Eric will understand that you were confused. Don't worry about it."

"How…h-how can I-I not w-worry a-about it I-if I m-mistak-ed Naughty f-for Eric."

"She's got a point there," said Tibby.

"TIBBY!" groaned Lena and Carmen giving her a dirty look.

"What!" she replied back defensively.

"N-no, sh-she's right."

"No, Tibby's just being a pain in the butt right now. Come on, girls; let's let Bee rest awhile. Come one Tibby."

Lena dragged Tibby from the room by the ear while Tibby made squawking sounds and funny faces; this made Bee smile a little. Carmen followed her mouthing to Bee "Get some rest" before shutting the door quietly behind her and turning to yell at Tibby.

Bee lay down and looked the ceiling. Her forehead felt warm like she was starting to get a fever. She remembered back to that time at camp when she had a high fever, and Eric broke into the infirmary and got medicine for her and how he wrapped his arms around her and held her all night. Oh how she missed those arms holding her!

Slowly, he walked back to the room carrying them; Naughty followed close behind. Eric saw Lena dragging Tibby out of Bee's room by the ear while wiping tears away, Carmen followed them, scolding Tibby for being so thoughtless. He grinned and nodded at them; he paused and took a deep breath before knocking softly and letting himself in the room.

Eric quietly walked over and sat down next to Bee. Her eyes were closed and her forehead warm. He kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi honey Bee," he said. "Look, I'm sorry I freak out on you."

Bee nodded.

"I love you more than anything in the world and I know that you didn't mean to kiss Naughty. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," she whispered. "And I love you."

A/N: what do you think? R/r.


End file.
